Appartenance et Haissement
by MouMou013
Summary: One shot sur Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Comment se faire avoir une seconde fois et y être impuissant... Ou pas.


Hey ^^ Bonjour à vous.

Donc voilà, petit One-shot sur Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Grandline. La route de tous les périls. Celle où au bout se trouve le légendaire trésor, One Piece. Les dernières paroles du Roi des Pirates, Gold Roger, poussèrent les hommes du monde entier sur les mers afin de le trouver. Cependant, cette route est remplie de danger. Énormément de pirates ont vu leur rêve et leur ambition ruinés par sa faute, mais plus particulièrement par le Nouveau Monde – La seconde moitié de Grandline, la plus dangereuse.

Une nouvelle île. Il était temps. L'équipage du navire ne supportait plus leur camarade – en l'occurrence Bepo – devenu hystérique. Ils étaient obligés de faire surface. Coup de chance, ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Une île inconnue. Forêt à perte de vue. Une montagne au loin. Et une ville. Ça devait être la seule sur cette île.

« Parfait, dit le capitaine, on va pouvoir faire un ravitaillement.

_ On peut aller chercher des herbes médicinales dans la forêt aussi. Proposa un de ses hommes vêtus d'une combinaison blanche et d'une casquette marqué d'un « Penguin » dessus.

_ Ça me parait être une bonne idée. Bien Penguin et Bepo vous allez chercher les herbes. Sachi et Jean, je vous laisse aller chercher des vivres en ville. Moi j'ai des choses à faire.

_ Pourquoi je dois aller avec lui cap'tain ? Demanda Bepo

_ C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre, baka d'ours. S'exclama Penguin.

_ Désolé. »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de ce cher capitaine.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Demanda Sachi.

_ Désolé. Renchérit l'ours.

_ Vous contestez mes ordres ? Je ne veux plus rien entendre, dès qu'on arrive vous partez, c'est clair ? Commanda le capitaine du navire.

_ Oui Capitaine ! S'exécutaient-ils tous. »

Les Hearts Pirates. Voilà qui ils étaient. Le capitaine : Trafalgar Law – Le Chirurgien de la Mort – un rookie venu de North Blue. Sa prime était de 200.000.000 de Berry. Il avait une totale confiance en ces capacités. Et sa soif de gloire et de pouvoir rendait son équipage totalement fidèle à lui. Son second était un ours blanc habillé d'une combinaison orange et qui par un heureux hasard, parlait. Bepo n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, sauf lors des combats. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux. Les autres principaux membres étaient Penguin – apprenti dans la médecine – Sachi et Jean Bart. Il y a d'autres membres, mais Trafalgar préférait leur compagnie.

Enfin amarré au port, les Hearts Pirates se divisaient en plusieurs groupes faits au préalable par Trafalgar. Quant à lui, il resta sur le pont à profiter du peu de soleil qu'il y avait. Dernièrement, ils avaient enchaînés tempêtes, orages, neiges, un peu de soleil, ouragans.

« Grandline est vraiment dangereux. Soupira le capitaine »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormit petit à petit.

Un homme arriva et monta sur le pont. Observant le capitaine endormi, il esquissa un sourire sur ses lèvres marquées d'un rouge à lèvre. Après sa contemplation si passionnante, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de vérifier si personne ne le voyait. Alors, après avoir contrôlé que personne ne l'observait, il prit le capitaine dans ses bras et l'emmena avec lui. Ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la forêt, l'ambiance était assez mouvementée. Le jeune apprenti recueillait les bonnes herbes lorsqu'un ours lui tomba dessus.

« Bepo ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Hurla le jeune apprenti.

_ Désolé. Murmura l'ours.

_ Et arrête de…Aaaahhh ! »

L'apprenti se mit à hurler de terreur. Un énorme tigre se dressa devant eux. Et par bonheur – ou pas – il ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Voilà pourquoi Bepo était là. Le capitaine pensait à tout.

« Bepo, occupe-le pendant que je récupère les herbes pour le capitaine. Proposa Penguin.

_ D'accord. Acquiesça Bepo. Iiiyaa ! »

Bepo engagea donc le combat contre le tigre de la forêt. En attendant Penguin récupérait les herbes qui était tombés et celles qu'il voulait. Tout ça rapidement mais délicatement. Dur pour un jeune apprenti. Bepo enchaîna les techniques contre le tigre.

En ville, c'était beaucoup plus calme. Jean et Sachi discutaient calmement en faisant les courses.

Ailleurs. Un jeune homme se réveilla.

« Hum… Et merde, je me suis endormi.

_ Enfin réveillé, belle au bois dormant ? Même pendant que je te portais, tu ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Ricana un homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Eustass-ya, où m'as-tu emmené ? Répond ! Hurla le capitaine.

_ Oh du calme. Tu es sur mon navire et dans ma cabine. Et tu es à moi. Répondit Eustass avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. »

Eustass Cap'tain Kidd était le capitaine des Kidd Pirates. Il avait une prime de 340.000.000 Berry. Des cheveux rouges, du maquillage, du vernis, un sourire diabolique, et un pouvoir tout aussi terrifiant que celui de Trafalgar. Pouvoir qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se servir.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Eustass-ya. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. S'exclama le chirurgien.

_ Ça ne sera pas possible, je crains de ne pas vouloir te laisser partir comme ça. Répliqua Kidd. »

Trafalgar se leva du lit et fonça jusqu'à la porte. Cependant, Kidd fut plus rapide et bloqua la sortie avec son pouvoir. Il maniait les métaux comme il le souhaitait. Donc la porte finit bloqué. Et Trafalgar n'avait nulle part où fuir. Oui il souhaitait le fuir. Il ne voulait pas refaire le schéma de sa dernière rencontre avec le capitaine des Kidd Pirates.

« Alors comme ça tu me fuis. Chuchota Kidd au creux de l'oreille de Law.

_ Dégage Kidd.

_ Ne commence pas à m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais comment ça va finir sinon. Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Dit Law en commençant à s'énerver.

_ Et toi ne tente pas de fuir. Renchérit Kidd en le bloquant contre la porte. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable pourtant.

_ Han ! Vire ta main de là ! Gémit le brun.

_ Essaie de m'en empêcher alors. »

Kidd ayant bloqué Trafalgar contre la porte et posé sa main contre l'entre-jambe de Law, il passa son autre main sous le pull de Trafalgar et remonta jusqu'au menton de ce dernier. Un baiser. Lèvre contre lèvre. Trafalgar fut surpris mais aussi pris au piège. Kidd, lui, força alors la barrière des lèvres de son vis-à-vis afin de l'embrasser plus profondément. Un souvenir revint.

Trois mois auparavant, Law fut gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre une armée de marines. Avec des menottes en granit marin à l'un de ses poignets, il était vulnérable. Kidd le rencontra à la fin du combat. Le jeune capitaine au sol, en sang, et les marines morts. Il le prit avec lui et le soigna. Mais Law n'accepta pas le fait qu'on l'aide. Il voulut le faire payer à Kidd, mais complètement épuisé, il s'étala contre le torse de Kidd. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Kidd décidant de se charger de son cas. Le lendemain, en plus d'avoir des douleurs dut à son combat de la veille, Trafalgar avait aussi une douleur au bas du dos dut, par contre, à Kidd le pervers.

« J'ai pas envie de refaire comme il y a trois mois. S'énerva Trafalgar.

_ Sauf qu'ici, ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Law, mais moi. Expliqua le capitaine du navire. Alors tu te laisses faire.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Kidd. Sinon tu vas le reg… »

Kidd emprisonna les lèvres de Law afin de l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Il souleva ce corps si mince et léger et le déposa sur le lit. Law tenta alors de partir mais Kidd lui bloqua ces poignets de part et d'autre du visage de son prisonnier avec l'aide de barreaux trainant dans la pièce. Les barreaux s'enfoncent dans la tête de lit en bois. Trafalgar était alors complètement prisonnier de Kidd, pour la deuxième fois.

« Je te déteste. Dit Trafalgar.

_ Mais tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre. Répliqua Kidd. »

Kidd retira le pull de Trafalgar, le coinçant derrière la tête de ce dernier – vu qu'il était attaché. Il se stoppa, surpris, en découvrant que son prisonnier ne portait rien en dessous, pas de t-shirt. Law tenta de se dégager vainement de son agresseur. Mais Kidd, affichant un sourire pervers, faisait parcourir le bout de sa langue sur les épaules et le torse de Law – laissant par la même occasion quelques marques sur cette peau si délicate. Kidd s'amusa même à caresser ce corps de ses mains. Il en égara une vers l'intimité du brun. Il lui défit son jean assez habillement, à croire qu'il s'était entrainé avant. Même le boxer de Law parti rejoindre le reste des vêtements par terre. Kidd entreprit alors de s'occuper de ce petit problème d'érection de son ami prisonnier. Trafalgar ne s'y attendait pas. Il émit un hoquet de surprise et supplia Kidd d'arrêter. Malheureusement pour lui, Kidd avait plutôt l'intention de continuer. En effet, Kidd enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il porte – son jean et son boxer – et contre toute attente, il s'introduisit brutalement en Trafalgar qui pousse un puissant et douloureux cri. Trafalgar serra les poings, à tel point qu'il saigna des mains. Aucune larme ne coulera. Il avait toujours une fierté même si dans le cas présent, elle était infime. Kidd commença alors les va-et-vient. Un gémissement. Trafalgar laissa enfin échapper sa belle voix. Kidd esquissa un sourire de victoire. Comme récompense, il décida d'y aller plus fort et plus profondément. Le brun gémissait de plus en plus. Il quittait la réalité à chaque coup de bassin. Un plaisir l'envahissait. Les deux hommes – totalement enivrés par le plaisir – perdirent toute notion de temps. Et même de lieu. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Personne d'autre. Juste eux et le plaisir charnelle.

« Han ! Kidd ! Gémissait encore Trafalgar

_ Je vais venir. Soupira Kidd. »

Les deux hommes finirent leur exploit en hurlant de plaisir le nom de leur vis-à-vis. Ils restaient encore dans cette position quelques instants avant que Kidd ne s'affale contre Trafalgar. Ce dernier – tellement épuisé – s'était déjà endormi. Kidd souriait et défit les « menottes » des poignets de Trafalgar.

« Je t'avais dit que tu m'appartenais, Trafy. Murmura Kidd victorieux au creux de l'oreille de Trafalgar. »

Ce fut le lendemain qu'un jeune homme se réveilla avec un violent mal de bas dos. Il regarda où il se trouvait en espérant que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était qu'un mauvais rêve mais…

« Et merde…. Il m'a encore eu… Soupira Trafalgar. »

Se passant la main dans ces cheveux, il soupira de plus belle. Il se remémorait sa nuit avec Kidd. Et ça l'énervait. Oui il le détestait, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'énervait. Non, ce qui l'énervait c'était qu'il avait aimé cette nuit – ou plutôt adorer. Trafalgar se leva et s'habilla tout en pestant contre lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment empêcher ce qui venait encore d'arriver.

« A peine réveillé que tu t'énerve déjà. Dit une voix.

_ A qui la faute aussi, Kidd ? Renchérit Trafalgar.

_ La tienne. Répliqua Kidd, en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. C'est toi qui es sexy et attirant, Trafy, pas un autre.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Ma faute ? Attend, tu m'as appelé comment là ?

_ Un problème… Trafy ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla le concerné en voulant frapper Kidd.

_ Je t'appelle comme je veux. Expliqua Kidd en bloquant le bras de Trafalgar. Car tu m'appartiens.

_ Absolument pas ! Cria Trafalgar »

Kidd bloqua à nouveau Trafalgar. Lui faisant un croche-patte, il le fit tomber par terre. Il se retrouva donc sur Trafalgar qui était totalement bloqué – pour changer. Kidd afficha une expression de triomphe.

« En voici une preuve. Je suis plus fort que toi. Tu m'appartiens tout entier. Sinon hier tu aurais très bien pu changer la donne. Dit-il.

_ Je te déteste Kidd. Laisse-moi partir maintenant. Demanda Trafalgar sans jeter un seul regard à Kidd.

_ Attend, tu essaie d'avoir encore de la fierté ? Ahahah c'est la meilleure, rigola Kidd, mais dis-moi plutôt, où était cette fierté hier soir ? »

Le regard de Trafalgar changea d'un coup. Noir. Des ténèbres. Un regard voulant tuer. Une aura de meurtrier. Trafalgar menaçait Kidd du regard. Il le détestait. Il le détestait parce que Kidd l'avait compris. Il avait découvert qui il était vraiment. Kidd. Eustass Cap'tain Kidd. Le brun n'avait maintenant qu'une envie. Rentrer. Rentrer pour revoir son équipage. Etre au calme – ou plutôt pouvoir se calmer. Retrouver les disputes de Penguin et Sachi, avec Bepo qui s'excuse. Etre loin de lui. Lui. Kidd.

« Aller rentre chez toi. Dit Kidd en le libérant.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Tu pourrais me garder au lieu de me laisser partir. Expliqua Trafalgar.

_ Je te laisse partir pour apprécier à fond nos prochaines retrouvailles, Trafy. S'enthousiasma Kidd en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Trafalgar.

_ Je te déteste, Eustass-ya.

_ Savoure le temps que tu auras avant qu'on se revoit Law, je te jure que tu ne me quitteras plus après ça. »

Trafalgar quitta le navire de Kidd et prit la direction du sien. Il avait mal. Pas extérieurement, mais intérieurement. Son amour propre en avait pris un coup. Ainsi que sa fierté de pirate. Il allait devoir être très vigilant à présent…

MouMou

* * *

Voilà voilà, mon second one-shot. Vous a-t-il plus ? J'attend vos avis, critiques. J'accepte, ils permettent de s'améliorer. Ciao


End file.
